


Stagnation

by SoriSeeraKyra



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Name-Calling, Passive-aggression, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoriSeeraKyra/pseuds/SoriSeeraKyra
Summary: In your experience parties only bring out the worst in people, and the one Bruce dragged you to tonight, would be no different.





	Stagnation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr...on valentine's day.

You’ve determined that you aren’t a fan of parties or the people at them. It’s not the dress up process, fake smiles, or lack of truly interesting conversation. You even tolerate the half-assed attempts at flirting with your husband. At one time Bruce Wayne was the most eligible bachelor in Gotham, and when you first were married there were problems, but that time was past. You didn’t have a problem with the gazes that linger a little too long, when you attended one these things the first time you couldn’t help but stare either and he was your date. What you hated most was when work reared its ever-exhausting ugly head. What’s worse is that you often weren’t sure when work would end.

Tonight, was one of those nights. It was a surprise when he expressed genuine interest in attending a benefit thrown by Lex Luthor all the way in Metropolis. You shouldn’t have been too surprised though, he had been acting rather strange lately. Lashing out at Alfred for some of the smallest things, locking himself down in the cave, and plain ignoring you for sometimes days on end. The Wayne household had been suffering.

It began with the approach of a rather plainly dressed but still handsome enough young reporter who addressed him rather tersely. The tense conversation caused you to raise an eyebrow which promptly turned into an eye roll when Bruce’s wondering eye caught hold of a rather tall woman who strolled her way past the two men talking. You tuned out the rest of the conversation and so you barely registered when Lex Luthor said your name in greeting. With a practiced smile and an elegant nod, you turned your back to the men looking for the closest server for a much-needed glass of champagne.

“Waiter,” you call pleasantly to a dark-haired server. The man makes his way over to you with a genuinely happy smile. He hands you one glass and turns to leave.

“Oh, no no no, I’m not finished with you yet,” you state plainly downing the first glass before beckoning for the second. A little hesitant the waiter gives you a second glass. You give him a thumbs up and turn around sending him on his way only to find that your husband is nowhere in sight.

‘God, not again,’ you groan internally.

“Mrs. Wayne, all alone I see!”

You glance to your left only to see Luthor with a strange grimace-smile on his face.

“Yes, it seems to happen often at events like these,” you state with a slightly exaggerated but charming sigh, “and always when I’m the most uncomfortable.”

“My father used to leave me all alone at these sorts of things as well,” he starts, “but of course that was because my father couldn’t stand the sight of me, I’m sure Bruce feels completely differently.”

“Of course,” you twitch bringing the glass your lips as nonchalantly as possible, “but I couldn’t possibly imagine being such a disappointment. “

The man’s eye starts to twitch.

“Thank goodness your fathers not with us anymore though, watching you slog through that opening speech would have sent him to the grave.”

The reddening of his face and the deep inhale are enough to clue you that you probably won’t have to endure his presence much longer. His Jet-black haired assistant makes her presence known as she greets you with a slight nod and a whisper in his ear. The jerk of his head seems to take his mind off of the little pissing contest that you were in the middle. He turns his attention to some distant corner in the room before walking in the same direction, but not before dropping the gem of:

“Too true Mrs. Wayne but at least my accomplishments speak for themselves, being a leech of a housewife isn’t exactly a goal one should strive for.”

The heat of your cheeks distracts you as they disappear into the crowd. The tightness in your chest and throat almost cause you to cry. You’re so wrapped up in world you almost don’t notice when your husband walks by.

“We’re leaving,” he mutters quickly, not bothering to grab your hand or wait for to catch up with his long strides.

You down the glass of champagne before letting it fall to the ground and hurrying after Bruce.

You really did hate parties.


End file.
